1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a communication device, and more particularly toward a cordless communication device having an antenna.
2. Background Art
A cordless communication device having a retractable antenna, for example a cellular telephone, receives and transmits signals using the retractable antenna. The communication device operates whether the retractable antenna is in an extended position or a retracted position but, when the antenna is in the extended position, maximum performance is achieved. For example, in a cellular telephone, an antenna rod and an antenna coil mounted on the cellular telephone at a base of the antenna rod radiate the signal from the communication device, providing the ability for maximum performance. However, while the antenna is in the retracted position, minimum performance may be realized. For example, for the cellular telephone, only the antenna coil radiates the signal from the cellular telephone, potentially minimizing performance. Such degraded performance is often disappointing to a user of the cordless communication device.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem discussed above.